The present invention addresses problems encountered in providing a reusable diaper for capturing waste expelled from a diaper wearer's anus and urogenital systems which is easily assembled, cleaned and adjustable to accommodate wearers of differing sizes with differing waste capture requirements.
While a variety of diapering devices are known, a significant portion are used only a single time before being discarded. Many are composed in whole or in part of polymers or other synthetics that are either expensive to produce or may take long periods to degrade after disposal. Among diapering devices that are reusable, some are not easily cleaned. Some require that “plastic pants” or another separate liquid impermeable liner be worn outside the diaper to contain waste that may seep through the diaper. Most reusable diapers are not easily modifiable to comfortably and securely accommodate a growing diaper wearer or a diaper wearer having different sized legs. Yet further, most do not provide an easily reusable assembly for selectively modifying the absorbency and weight of the diaper to meet the varying waste capture, weight and size needs of individual diaper wearers.
The present invention addresses the foregoing problems and provides a durable, comfortable, reusable adjustable diaper for capturing waste expelled from a diaper wearer's anus and urogenital systems which is easily assembled, cleaned and adjustable for diaper wearers of differing sizes and with differing waste capture needs. While various devices in the prior art disclose some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, no device in the known prior art includes the overall structure and functional features of the present invention.
Among other distinguishing functional characteristics of the present invention are: (1) the present invention's distinctive leg engaging elastomeric members, each having a particularly sized, shaped, spaced and oriented plurality of fastening areas disengagably fastenable with an associated fastener; (2) the present invention's distinctive waist-engaging elastomeric member with its particularly sized, shaped, spaced and oriented plurality of fastening areas, each fastening area being disengagably fastenable with an associated additional plurality of fasteners; (3) the present invention's distinctive and selectively absorbent reusable pad assembly that is easily inserted through a distinctively shaped and oriented incurvate opening into a cavity between an inner ply and an outer ply of the present invention's reusable adjustable diaper to facilitate selectively adjustable waste capture and the easy removal, washing and drying of the pad assembly after use.
The overall structural and functional features of the present invention promote efficiency, simplicity and ease of operation and allow the present invention to: (1) provide a distinctively adjustable, snug, secure, waste-retaining fit around an unlimited number of differing first leg and second leg sizes of a diaper wearer; (2) provide such distinctively adjustable, snug, secure fit without need of a leg-encircling elastic or leg encircling band; (3) provide a distinctively adjustable, snug, secure, waste-retaining fit around an unlimited number of waist sizes of a diaper wearer; (4) provide such distinctively adjustable, snug, secure fit without need of a waist-encircling elastic or band; and (5) provide a reusable pad assembly of selective absorbency which is conveniently inserted into a cavity formed between an inner ply and outer ply of the reusable adjustable diaper of the present invention and which is easily and rapidly removed, washed and dried after diaper usage.